Sonic vs Rainbow Dash
by jada1816
Summary: A race between two speedsters, who will win? And who will eat dust? Find out in this funny fic, Sequel coming soon


Sonic vs rainbow dash

* * *

 **(A/N) Hello everyone, I know I haven't updated My Sister's Protector, but right now I am out of ideas on what to write, I usually get my inspiration from music, and I haven't had any new ones, if you have any music suggestion, I'll be happy to hear it. Now on to the story. I saw this in a video once and decided to make up, my own. By the way this is a one-shot, and there will be a sequel if I get at least 10 reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog, if I did Sonic and Amy would be together and there would be no Sally, I also do not own My little Pony**

* * *

On a grassy field on a warm summer day, stood two characters getting ready to race, one was a blue hedgehog with green eyes (Sonic), and the other a light blue pony with a rainbow coloured mane and tail (Rainbow Dash), both were stretching their muscles, ready to prove to the other who was faster.

At the starting line a cream colored pony (Fluttershy), and a cream colored rabbit (Cream) stood with black and white checkered flags, ready to start the race. Both looking very nervous as they raised the flags, but before the flags even touched the ground, the two speedsters were off in a they were racing over the hills, Sonic did a spin dash and vaulted over Rainbow Dash shocked face giving her the middle finger, as they raced a pink pony (Pinkie Pie) and a pink hedgehog (Amy) were in cheerleader outfits cheering them on, but the force of the combined speedsters speed, vaulted Pinkie Pie into a tree, and Amy's head into Pinkie Pie's Butt.

As the speedsters were racing over the rocky mountains, and into the desert they passed a brown pony with a cowboy's hat on her head (Applejack) and a red echidna (Knuckles), again the combined force uprooted a cactus and it flew at Applejack, Knuckles who was laughing at her misfortune soon found himself with a cactus in his torso (Applejack threw it at him).

And so as they raced on and on going near a volcano, Rainbow Dash saw that Sonic was in the lead, seeing a storm cloud nearby, she manipulated it to electrocute him, just as he was about to jump over the volcano. Rainbow Dash seeing as she was in the lead zoomed past and crashed and shattered a jewel that a white bat with aquamarine eyes (Rouge) and a white pony with purple hair (Rarity) was carrying, the pieces of the jewels flew past and embedded themselves in their skin.

Meanwhile as Sonic was falling into the volcano, he landed on a flat rock that randomly appeared and began to surf the lava, until it erupted and he landed in a snowy area, coincidentally where the race was going on while still riding the flat rock like a skate board, and landed by Rainbow Dash. She then used her sonic rain boom to zoom past him. The boom disoriented him that he not looking where he was surfing landed in an ocean. Sonic who obviously could not swim landed at the bottom of the ocean, where coincidentally, all seven chaos emeralds, where. He absorbed the energy and turned super.

Rainbow Dash nearing the finish line where a yellow fox with two tails (Miles 'Tails' Prower) and a purple unicorn (Twilight Sparkle) was waiting. When they saw who was in the lead Tails smacked his forehead in annoyance and grudgingly gave Twilight five bucks.

But unfortunately for Rainbow Dash, Sonic came whizzing by in his super form, and then BOOM. They crossed the finished line. When the dust settled there were two craters in the ground. Sonic got up from his crater and helped Rainbow Dash to stand up, and then…..

"So guys did you see who won?" sonic asked

"Twilight, you saw me wipe the floor, with this rodent right?" rainbow dash asked excitingly

"Tails, you saw me turn this horse into glue right?"

Then their eyes widened with shock

"T-Tails"

"Uh, is Tails ribcage usually torn apart?" Rainbow Dash asked

"No, are Twilight eye sockets usually on fire?"

"No"

"Let's never speak of this again" Sonic said wide eyed

"Never speak of what again?" Rainbow Dash said

"Exactly"

Then they both ran away like chickens.

 **The End**

* * *

 **So what did you think? Let me know, like I said there will be a sequel but only if you review.**

 **Sonic: So jada, I totally won right**

 **Rainbow dash: What, no way I won…..**


End file.
